Awake My Soul
by HeartClenching
Summary: Emily with a heart of gold, is used to moving around. She likes to help people in whatever way she can. She thinks Rosewood will be just another experience she will have to add to her list. Spencer is starting to grow even more annoyed with her life, especially her family. Will these girls meet and find something in the other? Rating subject to change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, so this is a story JesterChester and I have decided to write together. So the credit is not all mine. If you like good stories you should really check her out. If you have already then awesome. With out further ado, the story.

**Chapter 1**

**Emily POV**

There's something therapeutic about moving. When you start to pack up your room, you rediscover yourself. You find things you had forgotten about. You recover old memories; that you'll never forget, but have been put on the back of your mind. When you see that certain picture, drawing, or whatever it may be it sends you back to that moment in time where you lived, where you grew as a person. Possessions that I hold dear can be found among the many brown boxes that cover my new room. They may seem priceless to other people that may come across them but to me, they show me where I've been, what I've done, who I've helped and who helped me in ways they never knew they could.

It's not the first time we move. We've done it a handful of times because of my mother and father's jobs. My dad works in research at the hospital. That's actually why we moved here to Rosewood. They have a top notch new research facility and they were looking for someone equally devoted to help run the place. It was an offer my dad couldn't refuse and not because the money was great. He would be able to have his own team of people to work on breakthroughs for various diseases my dad was already working on. The only difference was that now he had people and resources that would help and make things go quicker and easier.

My mother is a psychiatrist and a therapist. She got a job at the police department here. She knows what she's doing, she more than qualified and has more than enough experience. She has had to talk to victims of various cases that find it hard to cope with their traumatic experiences. When she's not there she also likes to volunteer her time at a foster care facility in town.

I know they may sound like the total absentee parents but they aren't. The big downside about them is how ridiculously Catholic they are. They make me attend at least twice during the week and Sunday mass is a must. It's not that I don't do religion or anything I just don't do it the way they do. I do like to volunteer at church functions though so I guess they'll have to tell me where our new church is going to be.

The thing about religion and my parents is that they live and breathe by it. They are firm believers of following all the rules. And within there lies my problem with my parents and religion. I'm gay. So that's where I'm left to be an exception I guess, if you can really call it an exception. They don't talk about it, at all. I guess there's been some type of silent agreement to never ever bring it up. Not at dinner, or family, time, or while we have one on ones, and most certainly not at church.

It's almost as if I never told them. I tried to bring up again at a later date but they shut that conversation down almost as soon as I blinked an eye. So I gave up. The plus side was that they didn't kick me out or send me to one of those awful camps where they try to make you "better." I'm not sick and there's nothing wrong with me.

Currently I am unpacking in this new home, and new town. I don't mind. I love how passionate my parents are about their work. I know I got that same passion to help people from them. I'm feeling rather jittery. I think it's my body's way of telling me how desperately I want to go out and explore the town. I still had plenty of sun to burn, so I decide to do just that. I can finish unpacking later when I get back from my bike ride.

"Mom, Dad! I'm going out for a ride around town!"

"Ok pumpkin!"

"Make sure you have your phone! Call if you need anything!"

There was something about peddling a bike, with the sun warming my skin, and the wind in my hair that made me feel at peace. It was something I like to do when I needed a little me or chance to think time. The weather Rosewood seemed to have today is perfect for a ride. The scenery was just as nice. The nature surrounding the town was beautiful, they even had some woods. _Note to self, go explore the woods next._ Maybe I could do a hike or if the paths permitted, even another ride. I started to wind down my efforts when I came across the town's plaza. There were coffee and book shops, and other businesses. People were walking around, sitting on tables outside enjoying what was left of summer I suppose.

There was a bike rack outside one of the stores so I got off and began to lock my bike down. I wanted to walk around, maybe go into a store or two. Walking down the street I noticed a blonde girl on a ladder trying to put up a sign. She was reaching rather too far for my liking and it just smelled like trouble so I slowly began approaching her. Sure enough she began to fall over.

"ARIA!" She screamed! I quickly covered the last few feet and caught her before she could fall on the sidewalk.

"Whoa, are you ok?" She has shocked and scared blue eyes.

"Hanna! Oh my God. Are you ok?" I can only assume the smaller brunette inspecting the blonde is Aria.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ok. I just slipped." She stood up straightening out her skirt and shirt.

"Well maybe you wouldn't have slipped if you weren't wearing heels just like I told you not to."

"Ugh, whatever." As if remembering my presence she turns back to me with a smile. "Thank you. Where did you even come from? You're like a ninja. Wait, I've never seen you around before. Are you from here?"

"No problem," Wow, she asks a lot of questions."

"Hanna." The smaller brunette slightly elbows the blonde. "Be chill, you're going to make her regret saving your butt from falling."

"What? I was just asking geeze."

"That's ok, I am new here. I just moved here from Boston. I'm Emily by the way."

"Oh how rude of us, sorry. I'm Aria and the Humpty Dumpty over there…"

"Hey I didn't break!" She turned and smiled again. "I'm Hanna."

"Nice to meet you girls. So what were you putting up anyways?"

"Oh just a sign for some book event thing. We're only helping 'cause Aria has the hot's for…"

"Shut up, no I don't. We're here because I like to read books ok."

"Whatever." Hanna rolled her eyes. "Hey maybe you can stay and keep me company so I don't have to watch her make googly eyes. Barf."

"Hanna what if she has plans? Don't make her stay."

"Please? We can get some coffee or have lunch. Talk some more. I owe you for saving me right."

She sounded hopeful and overall excited about it. She seemed sincere enough. How could I resist. I didn't mind helping or just tagging along. Besides, I needed to make new friends anyways. "Yeah sounds good. I can help too if you need it."

"Great!" Hanna all but jumped.

"Really? Thanks."

So far Rosewood was looking pretty nice to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Spencer POV**

Thirty-seven minutes. It had been thirty-seven minutes since we'd sat down at the kitchen table and Melissa had already taken 4 digs at me. My mother had already told me that she couldn't drive me to practice. And my father hadn't said one word to me yet. I was fairly certain that in-between my second and third bites of food my entire family had completely forgotten I even existed.

Why does Melissa always get all the attention? Because she's older? Because she's dating Wren? Since when was living at home after college the criteria for a perfect daughter?

I could see their mouths moving but I couldn't for the life of me hear what they were saying. Not that I really wanted to. I stared down on my plate, I'd barely touched my food, and if Melissa and Wren weren't here hogging all the attention then my mother would make note of it, and remind me that I needed to eat. She'd make a big scene about it, asking if someone had told me that I needed to lose weight. She rush through a list of my friends and do a poetic rendition of her character assassinations.

Alison is too aggressive. Aria is too liberal. Hanna is too forthcoming. She'd make it out to be someone's fault and I'd have to tell her at least four times that, no, I wasn't starving myself, and no I wasn't hungry.

She had moments like that, moments of immense caring and love. Moments where I'd forget that she'd missed my science fair, I'd forget she'd missed my 15th birthday, moments where we sat on the couch watching stupid soap operas and drinking tea with honey and milk and forgetting anything was ever wrong. Those moments were rare, but those were the only times when things truly felt okay.

I looked up at my mom and gave her the most forced and astonishingly fake closed mouth smile, just to let her know that I was okay. I hated that all the attention was on Melissa, but right now I wouldn't be able to stand it if the attention was on me.

"Earth to Spencer…" I flinched when my sister snapped her fingers in front of my face, and I looked around the table. Great. Exactly what I didn't want, all eyes on me. "I asked if you wanted dessert." I looked down at my plate, did I have two bites or three bites? I wasn't quite sure. What I was sure of was that I couldn't spend another second down here without saying something stupid, or worse flipping the table.

"Uh…no, no thanks." I said with a light wave of my hand. "Um, mom, may I be excused?" It was always the safe bet to ask her and not my father. He'd ask why I needed to be excused, and probably make an off-hand comment about how rude it was, especially with Wren here.

"Yes of course, honey. Are you feeling okay?" She asked lightly pressed the back of her hand to my forehead.

"No I'm fine, just a little headache." I said as I scooted my chair back.

"You should take some Advil, two pills and a glass of water should do the trick." I stopped as stared at Wren for a second. I wanted with all my mite to open my mouth and say thank you doctor, I would've never even thought of that, but Melissa was looking at Wren like he could cure cancer so I kept my mouth shut and went upstairs.

I rushed into my room, flopped face first on my bed and groaned. Sometimes I legitimately thought that maybe I should start doing drugs or get a tattoo, just to flip my whole family upside down. I kind of wanted to see us broken.

Maybe I could pretend to develop split personalities. That would freak my parents out and help develop my acting skills. Two birds with one stone I guess.

"Hey, are you okay?" I didn't move. Why on earth was Melissa up here pretending like she cared? "What are you doing?"

"Laying down. That's typically what people do in beds." I mumbled against my pillow. Melissa walked over and sat down on the end of my bed. Now I was forced to look up at her, I never imagined a day when Melissa would actually want to talk about anyone but herself.

"What was with all the spacing out and melodrama down there?" She asked.

"Okay, why are you really asking?" Melissa had bad intentions about 98% of the time and when she didn't it usually involved Wren somehow. If my mom wasn't in her own world so much she would chew Melissa out for letting her life be surrounded by a man.

"Because." She drew out the word and then looked over her shoulder at me. "You've been acting kind of weird lately and I don't want Wren to think it's genetic. And if there's something wrong you should just tell me so we can fix it." The split personalities idea came to the front of my mind for a brief second, which would certainly scare Melissa a little.

"There's nothing to fix because there's nothing wrong. I just want to rest, is that okay?" Melissa seemed slightly taken aback by my dismissal of her, but she understood that when it was just us two, it was a completely different game with a new set of rules. I didn't have to have my clothes fitting perfectly, I didn't have to enunciate my words perfectly, and we didn't have to put on a show for anyone.

"Fine." Melissa said as if her attitude itself would knock me down to size. She left my room without saying anything else and I was thankful that we didn't have to argue tonight. I wasn't quite feeling up to hearing all the awful ways I appeared to her.

I rolled over onto my back and nearly jumped out of my own skin when Alison was standing there hovering over me. "Oh good, I thought you were dead for a second. I really wanted to avoid talking calling the ambulance, I just got my iPhone, and I don't have a screen protector yet. Smudges would be a ** to clean off." I watched as she placed a cup of coffee from The Brew down on my nightstand.

"Thanks for your concern." I mumbled before swinging my legs over the side of my bed. "Is that coffee?" I asked with a confused expression.

"Yeah of course, I couldn't think of something else to get you for letting me burrow this dress." I watched as she took my blue and white striped sundress out of my closet and held it in front of her body as she looked into my full length mirror twirling a little before she took it off the hanger.

"Two things. One, I never told you that I was letting you burrow that dress. And two, you thought it was a good idea to bring over coffee at 9 at night?" Alison looked over at me with an annoyed glare.

"But you love coffee." Alison said deciding to ignore the first part of what I said. "Also why is your family out on your back porch while you're up here?" She asked as she kicked off her shoes and sat down on my bed.

"Better question, who let you in?" Alison didn't seem to appreciate my invasiveness but I didn't appreciate her sense of entitlement. Some of the things she did were just crazy.

"Key under the carpet, remember?" She said with an air of nonchalance. "So I should probably go now anyway, I wouldn't want to be late." Late for what? I held back the urge to shout at her, I assumed she was going to some sort of party or something. I'd just have to wait for the stories tomorrow so I could continue living vicariously through her.

"Just don't spill on the dress." I warned her.

"I wouldn't dream of it, au revoir." She said with a quick wink before sliding back on her shoes and closing the door behind me as she left. As much as Ali, sometimes annoyed me, at least she understood me, and closing the door was exactly what I wanted her to do.

I rolled over on my stomach, thought for a second about going downstairs and sneaking a chocolate bar and that's when it really hit me. All the build up from diner, the conversation with Melissa, the intrusion of Alison, it all came crashing down.

I kind of hate this place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Spencer POV**

"When does field hockey start?" Aria asked me as she pressed her hand against her forehead to shield her eyes from the sun. We were standing outside of The Grille, waiting for Hanna to come outside with our food. Admittedly, it was stupid to let her get the food, because she was sure to see someone she knew and she probably started up a conversation at this point. But even at the 7 minute and 28 second mark, I was still intent at staying outside and waiting for her.

"A couple of weeks, I should probably start working out soon." I told her. I leaned back against the window and peaked over my shoulder. Yep, just as I'd expected, Hanna was talking to some girl from school, undoubtedly about boys or clothes, those were essentially Hanna's two passions.

"Who are you going to work out with? Melissa?" Aria joked. I laughed and looked once more into The Grille and finally Hanna was paying for our food.

"Yeah good one." I said just as Hanna walked out with our food. "What took you so long? I'll bet our food is cold by now." I unlocked my car doors and Hanna rushed to get into the front seat.

"Hey I called shotgun on the way home!" Aria complained even as she was getting into the back seat.

"I need leg room; sorry you got the short genes." Hanna said as she put on her seatbelt. I didn't have any choice in the music we listened to on the way home, Hanna was all about rolling down the windows and singing along while Aria and I exchanged amused glances through the rearview window.

When we arrived at my house, the driveway was empty and I was happy to fill it with my car. I figured my family had gone off to the country club like they said they were thinking of doing. At least I didn't have to sit around in the kitchen trying to entertain Wren, whom I probably despised more than I should. "Where's your family? Can we have a party?" Hanna asked practically flying into my kitchen like if she didn't move quickly I wouldn't say yes.

"My parents would kill me." I warned Hanna. "And besides, I can't sit around and eat like a pig when other people are around." I opened up my Styrofoam container and looked at my chicken fettuccine. Just the smell of it made my mouth water.

"Aren't we other people?" Aria asked.

"No, friends don't count as others, you guys are practically my family I can embarrass myself in front of family." Hanna reached her fork over and took a bite of my food without even thinking to ask me first. I didn't mind, not in the slightest. "Did Ali say she was coming over?" I asked.

"I remember asking her, but I'm not sure if she actually gave me a straightforward answer. Half the time it seems like she's speaking another language." Aria said with a shrug. "I mean honestly do either of you guys ever have any idea what she's talking about."

"She just wants everyone around her to nod their head and look dumb while she talks." I told them. Hanna and Aria tried to cover their smiles but failed. "Sometimes I just want to punch her."

"I would pay to see that." Hanna said. "Oh my god!" Hanna screamed suddenly, I dropped my fork to the ground and my hand went straight to my heart.

"What?" Aria and I yelled back as if our equally shocked and curious expressions would cause Hanna to relax and tell us why she'd suddenly gone crazy.

"Do you think Alison will be mean to Emily? I mean, not mean mean, but you know…Alison-y." Hanna asked Aria. I felt like I was a part of a conversation that I knew nothing about, and I hoped that someone would clue me in soon.

"Wait, I didn't even think about that, should we warn Emily?" Aria asked Hanna.

"And say what? Hey Emily, we have a lunatic best friend who will probably make you feel less than human, wanna hang out with us?" Now I was starting to feel like I was the lunatic best friend. What were they talking about? And why didn't I know what they were talking about? Usually my deductive reasoning kicked in at about around now, but I had nothing at this point. Nothing to go on except they were talking about a girl named Emily.

"Emily? Which Emily? Scot or Patterson?" There were only two Emily's at our school which was interesting because it was a relatively common name.

"No, no, Emily's new, she just moved here." Aria started. I didn't understand where this was coming from, my parents were usually on the up-and-up on everyone in town, they had gossip before people even stepped foot into their house. "She's actually really nice."

"Wait you both met her?" I asked them.

"Yeah." They said smiling.

"How? Where was I?" I questioned.

"I dunno, probably sulking in your room." Hanna said with a shrug. "Anyway, I think you'd like Emily, I mean she did save my life." My eyes widened, what on earth was going on?

Unfortunately, I didn't even get a chance to ask because Alison walked in just grabbed my food and started eating some of it. "Hi to you too Ali." She smiled at me and grabbed a stool to sit down.

"You guys didn't get me anything." Alison said looking right at me. "What's your deal? How'd the rest of your night go with the whole family mulling around?" I shrugged and took my food back.

"Hi to you too Ali." Hanna muttered.

"What were you guys talking about?" Ali said with an air of importance in her every syllable. "Gossip I hope."

"Just this new girl, she's our age too." Aria told Ali as she finished up her salad. Ali arched an eyebrow and looked over at me.

"Is she ugly?" Ali asked with a smirk. "I hope she doesn't think she's about to be popular or something. New girls always get it rough." I rolled my eyes, Alison always judged first, I just didn't realize she'd be judging before she even met the girl. At least I would keep my judgments until I saw her.

"Ali you don't even know her." I said.

"Don't act like you don't feel the same way." Ali said giving me a nudge. "Do your parents have any booze around here?" Ali questioned getting up and looking around my kitchen.

"Ali it's 2:30 in the afternoon, haven't you ever heard of no drinking before 5?" Hanna stole lotion samples and sunglasses, honestly if she was telling someone else how to be classy than that was not a good sign.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere." Ali said lighting up just as she found a beer somewhere in my crowded refrigerator. "Jackpot."

"Why do you insist on causing trouble?" I asked Ali.

"Wait I thought I was the troublemaker." Hanna said with a confused expression. "I wanna be the troublemaker."

"You can be the trouble maker I'll be the-."

"Mystery girl." Aria finished for Ali.

"Yeah that works perfectly." I muttered.

"What does that scare you?" Ali asked with a laugh. "Mystery and suspense. I thought you watched Law and Order?" The amount of times I'd rolled my eyes in this one sitting was probably as much as I'd ever rolled them in my life. Whether it was Hanna's comments, Ali's bitchy comments, or Aria's calming comments, I was running out of mental sarcastic remarks.

"I don't mind if you're a mystery Ali." I assured her.

"Yes you do, don't lie…you hate when you can't read people like a book." Truthfully, she was right.

**Emily POV**

Since it is the summer I have no real reason to be out of bed at a certain time. However my internal clock says otherwise. For the most part I tend to wake up in the mornings with a smile on my face. Today was no different. However what was different was the odd feeling that I was forgetting something. I stayed in bed just contemplating what it could be.

Trying to remember what I was forgetting turned into me lying awake in bed with my eyes closed just listening to my surroundings. It's something I learned to appreciate. I grew rather fond of it over the years. Listening to the constant ticking of the clock hanging in my room I realize I haven't taken the time to do this in a while and I miss it.

I'm so in tune with my surrounding that I can hear the footsteps walking down the hallway and towards my room. They stop short, as if in thought. I know it's my mom. Her steps are lighter than my dad's. Finally the knock on the door comes and my mother's voice breaks through my somewhat peace time.

"Emily? Honey are you up?" She says opening my door.

"Yeah mom. Do you need something?"

"Not particularly. I came by to remind you about tonight, before you went out and lost track of time."

If my quizzical face didn't give gave away my confusion my question backed it up. "What's tonight?"

"I knew you were going to forget." She says shaking her head at me and going to "tidy" up the things on my dresser. "I invited Toby for dinner. The guy from the foster care department, he's going to be here later and I would really like for you to be here. We can all have a nice dinner together."

In other words, my mom found a new guy to try to hook me up with. Oh great tonight is going to be so much fun.

-time jump-

Before I knew it, it was already 6:30 pm and the doorbell was ringing. I just decided to unpack as much as I could instead of my previously planned hike. I was showered, dressed, and helping my mom with dinner by the time Toby came walking through the door.

"Hi Mr. Cavanaugh, come on in." My dad told our guest. I was helping mom get all the dishes ready to be taken out.

"Hello, Mr. Fields but please just call me Toby." I heard from the kitchen.

"Ok Toby. Call me Wayne, well come on in. Have a seat"

"Actually Wayne, dinner's ready. We should sit at the table." My mother went out to greet them. "Hi Toby, glad you could make it."

"Well I'm glad to be offered to have a home cooked mean." The voices carried from the living room to the dining table.

My mother came back into the kitchen and started ordering me around. She hurried back out carrying out some of the food. I guess it was time to face the music. I came out with more food and placed it on the table.

"Toby this is Emily." My mother said with a huge smile on her face. The same smile she always holds when she hopes something will happen between me and all the guys she invites over for dinner. I've just grown to ignore it 'cause each time the hope fades just that much more. They need time. It doesn't even make me mad that she does it. It's really just become a nuisance.

"Hi Emily, I'm Toby." He said shaking my hand. "It's nice to meet you. Though, I feel like I know you already. Your mom is always talking about you."

I smile because this poor guy is at no fault for this. "Nice to meet you Toby." I say sincerely and it's true. I know nothing about him.

"Well let's dig in shall we?" My father says once we've all been seated.

Prayer was done by my dad of course and the small talk began.

"Mmm, wow. This is delicious Pam." Toby complimented.

"Thank you." My mom's smile was still nicely adorned on her face. If my mom hadn't done this a number of times before I'm sure I could have mistaken it for her trying to flirt. But aside from that my mother has always been faithful.

"So Emily your mom tells me, you're a swimmer?"

"Yeah I'm actually going to go to the schools try outs in a couple of weeks."

"Yes and then she'll begin practicing with the rest of the team."

"Dad, I kind of need to make the team first." I nudge him.

"Yea, well my little girl is the best swimmer so I don't doubt you will honey." He nudges me back. "So Toby, what is it exactly that you do over there?"

"Well to be honest I do most of the paperwork so I'm in the office a lot. I also really love to get the kids there into sports so I have different teams that I coach and help out. It really does them a lot of good."

The rest of dinner was filled with talk of work and chit chat. My mother mostly trying to hype me up to Toby. I have to say though, he was being great about everything. He seemed genuine enough. We we're now on to dessert which was an apple pie my mother had baked for the occasion.

"Sweet heart, that was delicious as always." My father kissed my mom on the cheek as she stood up to pick up his plate.

"Oh stop." My parents were quite the couple. They always have been.

"I second that," Toby piped up. "Very delicious Pam. You know if I can repay this dinner in any way you just let me know."

"Well thank you Toby. Actually, would you mind taking Emily out and showing her around town?" Wow, my mom was really over the whole being subtle thing.

"No no you don't have to do that," I addressed Toby. "C'mon mom. I'm sure he's busy and doesn't want to be showing me around. Besides I can do fine just on my own."

"Yeah but I'm sure he can show you around better than you simply trying to find your way." She continued.

"You know I like exploring things. It's nothing new." I rebuked.

"Yes but…"

"Hey hey, let the man speak will you two." My father said cutting off my mother and I before our disagreement could escalate any further.

Toby smiled to my father and then us. "I assure you it's no problem at all. We can do whatever it is you like to do or I could just show you around. Show you all the main attractions and where everything is."

"Great she'd love to!" My mom cut in again.

"Okay sounds great. Here I'll just give you my number." Toby said taking out his card. "It's got all my info on there. Work and cell number, whichever is fine. Though my cell might be best."

"Okay sure." I took the card from his hand. "Thanks."

"Well I really should get going." He stood up from the table.

"What really are you sure?" My mother was on the verge of pleading. I'm sure she wanted Toby and I to have some "alone" time.

"Yes but thank you again for the lovely dinner Pam. Thank you for the hospitality Wayne. I had a great time."

"Wait at least let me pack you some left overs before you go." She didn't even wait for a response she just took off into the kitchen.

"I guess you're going to have to wait for the left overs." My father laughed at my mom's antics.

"Yeah I suppose so." Toby joined my dad in his laugh.

My dad's phone began to ring, "Oh excuse me for a minute I have to take this."

We nodded our acknowledgement, not that he was looking for it anyways, and left to his office.

"Sooo," Toby began. "I know this is your mom trying to set you up with me. Though I have no idea why since you're beautiful, but you really don't have to call me up for a tour around Rosewood."

"Oh Gosh!" I said completely embarrassed. He just confirmed my mom's lack of subtleness. "I'm so sorry about my mom. She can get pretty pushy sometimes. About going out, it's nothing personal. Really, you seem like a cool guy but.."

"But you already have a boyfriend and your parents don't approve." He finished and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No I'm single but I'm gay and they really haven't come to terms with it."

"Oh sorry to hear that, but hey. I still don't mind taking you out and showing you around town." He suggested. Then quickly added, "As friends of course."

"Yeah sure. I can do that."

My mom came back with the food. We said our goodbyes and Toby was on his way. Walking myself back to my room I thought to myself, "Not such a bad evening after all."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Emily POV**

I had decided that going out on the town with Toby wasn't such a bad idea. My mom would certainly like me spending time with him and stop trying to set me up with any other guys, well for a while at least. I think it'll be nice too. He knows I'm gay and plan on only being friends with him. I've actually been texting him and he's pretty cool. That's actually why I'm currently getting. I told him I wanted to explore the town some more that I wanted to see what the locals seem to do. He was free today and happily agreed.

"Hey sweetie," I hear my mom say as she walks into my room. "Where are you off too?"

"I'm going into to town. Actually Toby should be here soon. I decided to call him and take him up in "his" offer of showing me around." My mom's face immediately lighting up, when she hears Toby name.

"Oh well that sounds wonderful." She says proudly with a smile as big as a crescent moon.

"It's not a date mom. Don't get too excited." I explained to her.

"He's a nice guy. Give him a chance you never know what might happen."

"Yes I do know. If we hit it off all we're going to be is great friends." I say honestly. I know this is not what she wants to hear but I feel like I must say it. Any hope she has that I am going to end up with a guy should be gone. It's not going to happen like that, not for me.

Before my mom has a chance to say anything, the doorbell is ringing throughout the house.

"I bet that's Toby now." I say looking at her, trying to see what emotions I can find there. I give her a kiss on the cheek as I pass her by. I don't like fighting with her especially not about my sexuality. That's not something that's up for discussion. I can't change it. "I'm gonna go ok mom. I'll see you later."

"Yeah ok, have fun." She wraps her arms around herself. "Oh and be home by 5."

I look at her curiously. It's not like my parents never give me curfews because they do. It's just that 5 p.m. in the summer that seems rather ridiculous.

"Church. We want to go tonight and it would be nice to go all together our first time as a family." She explains to me.

"Okay, no problem." I nod. There's no use arguing or trying to get out of it. In all honesty I don't mind. I'd like to know who I'll be working with when church functions start up and they need volunteers.

I go down the stairs and open the door seeing Toby standing with a smile on my porch.

"Hi." He greets me.

"Hey sorry for making you wait. My mom was just being well mom." A small huff escapes my lips with a slight roll of my eyes. Toby laughs.

"It's ok," he shrugs his shoulders. "You know if you changed your mind about going out, we don't have to go. Honestly I won't take it personally."

"No Toby, it's not like that. I told you I think we can at least be friends. You seem nice and I know I wouldn't mind knowing a few people in town before school starts. You know aside from the two people I call my parents."

"Soobasically I'm your only resort. Like a pity friend." He says slightly offended.

putting a hand over his chest.

"What? No."

"I didn't think you could hurt my feelings as bad as you just did." He says putting a hand over his chest.

I slightly nudge him when I see he's only mock playing hurt. "That wasn't funny."

"Yeah, yeah I kind of was. Now come on. It's time to give you a tour, Toby style." He leads us off the porch and to his truck.

We spent most of our time driving around town. He pointed out some historical buildings here and there. Mainly showed me the main parks, library, mall, post office, things like that. I know it sounds rather dull be we actually had a good time. We talked and joked. Finally we got off at the main plaza where everyone always seemed to be at. We were going to go down and have some lunch.

"Is there anything specific that you like to eat? Or are craving? Burgers? Asain?" Toby asked as we got off the truck.

"Uh no. No craving of any kind. Go ahead and take us anywhere you want." I told him as we walked side by side down the street.

We continued our previous conversation as we walked.

"Well the kids are sweet if you're really up for it…"

Toby was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Emily! Hey!" I barely had a chance to brace myself before I was engulfed in the arms of a blonde.

"Hanna!" Aria's voice was heard next. "You've only met her once. I don't think she's comfortable with you just hugging her." She tried to quietly reprimand the girl.

"What?" She asked pulling away from the embrace. "We have like an unofficial hugs agreement the moment she saved my life ok. Right Emily?"

"Uh yeah, right Hanna." I said with a small laugh still a little shocked by her actions. Not that I minded, she just caught me off guard. "It's fine." I said with a smile. "Hi Aria."

"Hey Emily."

They both looked at who was standing next to me.

"Oh how rude of me, this is Toby." I said shaking my head at my own manners. "Toby this is Aria and Hanna."

They kindly shook hands. Aria and Hanna gave each other a look that I wasn't sure what meant.

"So does that mean I have to call you hero now?" Toby playfully asked.

"What? No do not call me that." I laughed.

"Uh well I guess we'll see you around." Aria said.

"Ye.." I was cut off.

"Actually we should hang out." Hanna said with a smile. "We have some other friends we'd like you to meet."

"Yeah sure. That sounds like fun." I smiled back.

"Great. Why don't we exchange numbers so I can text you?" Hanna pulled out her phone and I followed.

After we were done we all said our goodbyes with the promises of meeting again soon. When they left Toby and continued on with our night and found a place to eat.

**Spencer's POV**

It's like they're out to get me. That or someone put a curse on me. Both options were just as plausible in my mind. It was just like my parents, pushing me to do something, pushing me to get involved, another thing to add to my resume and that was all. They didn't really care about the clothes drive, they didn't really care if I made a grand entrance, as long as I was there, that's what they cared about.

Melissa, of course, would be a no show, last minute plans with Wren or some other b.s. excuse. It didn't matter, having her there with me would actually make things worse. I pulled into the church parking lot, there were only about 20 cars parked there. Some of the younger teens probably got dropped off, the rest were outside lugging boxes in from a truck outside.

I walked into the church, the lights were down and the air conditioning was most certainly off. Probably Pastor Ted's genius plan to save money, he was always doing things like that. "Spencer!" I turned around and nearly knocked over a table when I heard my name. I spotted Alison a moment later, sitting in a chair with her phone out, while Abby Weiss continued to fold up shirts.

"Ali? What are you doing here?" This was most definitely not her scene, even more so than it wasn't mine.

"My parents are insane. They made me come here just so that they could have the house to themselves tonight. Ugh, gag me with a spoon. Why are you here?" I shrugged; I didn't even want to get into it. I grabbed a bag of clothes and dumped them on the table in front of me. "Hanna's here." I looked over at Ali and laughed.

"I think you're getting our Hanna confused with someone else." I told her. Hanna, of all people, wouldn't be caught dead at a clothes drive. Or at a church. "You know I was seriously thinking about bailing."

"You? Bailing from anything? Jeez, it's not that bad." Alison snatched the pants out of my hands and tossed it on the table. "Just let the minions take care of that, come on." Ali grabbed my hand and we sat down in the pews.

"How long does this last?" I asked looking up at the clock.

"At least two more hours, do you have to be somewhere?" Ali questioned forcing me to look at her. I sighed.

"Nowhere but laying on my bed sleeping." I mumbled. "Where's Hanna?" I asked.

"Outside, I don't know, she's been acting weird. She's barely talked to me since we walked in this place. Like honestly I might smack her." Alison was all talk all the time, I smiled because I knew she just liked attention.

"I'll go check on her." I told Alison whose face fell immediately.

"Not you too." Ali groaned. I laughed it off, assuring her that I'd be back in a second before I started walking through the pews and heading for the back door. I saw Hanna walking in carrying an armful of hangers, and just as I was about to open my mouth and give her a hard time, someone walked in beside her. I walked to the side and leaned against the back wall, hoping Hanna didn't see me. She didn't, in fact, Hanna was so incredibly into the conversation she was having with the girl beside her that I actually started to feel invisible.

Who the hell was that? Tall, athletic build, dark hair, dark eyes…most certainly someone new to Rosewood. Hanna was walking over towards Alison, this was a disaster waiting to happen. I could see it now, Ali saying something about the new girl being new blood, or worse she'd just spew all of Rosewoods secrets in one foul swoop, typical Ali.

I watched as the three of them started talking, both Hanna and the new girl were facing away from me so I had no idea what was being said. I took a couple of steps closer, should I introduce myself?

"Spencer." I turned around and Aria was standing there holding a box twice her size. I laughed and took it out of her hands. "Thank you, I was about to collapse."

"No problem." I said like it was nothing, which it was. I looked over at Hanna who was laughing along with Ali at something the new girl has said.

"She's dating Toby Cavanaugh, you know." My eyes widened. Toby was older, well older than us. And I've always gotten a weird vibe about him, but whatever vibes I'd gotten they'd never indicated that Hanna would be interested in him.

"Hanna?!" I questioned.

"Wha-…no Emily, the new girl. Hanna and I saw them earlier, they were hanging out." I looked over my shoulder, yep, they were still talking. If this girl was new how did she already have a boyfriend? And why was Hanna parading the girl around like she was a giant Thanksgiving float.

"Have you met her?" Aria asked.

"Who?" I mumbled absentmindedly.

"Emily."

"Honestly, I don't really care to meet her, she's just another girl in this town. She'll love it for a while until she can't stand it, and then she'll want to leave." Aria's face said it all, and the glance over my shoulder told me more. I spun around and I was face to face with the new girl.

"Is that really what you think?" Emily said skeptically.

"Wha-…I…" I could feel my face heating up, that's not exactly how I wanted to make a first impression. "I'm Spencer."

"I know, Hanna told me you'd be here." I faked a smile, this was getting awkward really quick. Aria had bailed and gone over to talk to Ali and Hanna, and I was just stuck here. "Do you do this sort of thing often?"

"You mean get dragged off to a church to sort clothes? Yeah all the time, it's a family obligation." I explained to her. "I'm not exactly religious." She nodded like she had something to say but wasn't going to say it. "I actually think my head might explode just by being here." She was either confused or incredibly weirded out. "And now I'm making myself look like a lunatic…whatever, I'm sure Ali has already told you everything about me already." Emily grabbed a bag and opened it, starting to fold some of the clothes.

"No comment." She said quietly. I looked over at Ali who was too busy talking to Aria and Hanna to notice my glare.

"Actually I'm gonna bail, I've sort of got a headache." Emily nodded and I walked over to my friends with the simple intention of letting them know that I was leaving.

"Wait, you can't leave." Hanna said.

"Yes I can, and I am." I replied.

"Emily seems nice." Ali said.

"Yeah whatever, she's alright. Can I go without you guys narking on me?" I was talking to all of them but I was only looking at Ali.

"You've got my word." Ali said with a grin. "But you also owe me."

"Owe you what?" I asked.

"I'll think of something." Ali said. I decided to just ignore her. I headed for the door without looking back.

"Bye Spencer." Emily waved with a small smile, I returned the gesture, only without the smile or wave.

"Bye Emily."

**A/N: Just want to give a big shout out to my partner in this JesterChester. If it weren't for her this story would not be happening.**

**Thank you to all you who are reading and reviewing. Thanks! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Spencer POV**

My life was turning into a nightmare. No, not a nightmare, more like the 2010s version of Dawson Creek, angst was my middle name, and drama was my second middle name. Unfortunately, my last name remained the same. My family was driving me nuts, more importantly; my sister was driving me nuts. Spending a Saturday morning with her happened to be the worst idea that my mother ever had, which was saying something because one time in fourth grade she made me get a bowl haircut, and that was pretty terrible too.

Honestly, I thought this would be okay. Shopping was Melissa's thing, but I didn't mind getting new clothes, especially when it was on my parent's bill, but the conversation had made a turn for the worse as we walked towards her car. "So Spence, what I don't get is why you're still single, seriously, you're a catch. Smart and pretty." I rolled my eyes and got into the passenger's side seat, waiting for Melissa to get into the driver's seat so we could go.

"Can we not have this conversation?" I asked hopefully.

"You know what I think it is?" Melissa started, I didn't even chance responding because I knew I was on the verge of anger and I didn't want to snap at her. "I think that you're too into sports, guys think athletic girls are cute, but you're too competitive. It makes you seem too masculine." I laid my head on the dashboard trying to calm my nerves. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, you're just single handedly setting back feminism fifty years." I mumbled. "Look maybe we should head back home, I'm exhausted."

"Sure…but can we stop at The Brew really quickly? I'm in dire need of some caffeine." Of course Melissa would know my week spot, I only have two: coffee and hedgehogs, but coffee trumps all. "I'm sorry for calling you masculine."

"I'm sorry for being born." I rolled down the window and leaned my head out, watching as a mix of suburbia and storefronts passed us by.

"What does that mean?" Melissa questioned.

"It means that I know you want a sister who is exactly like you, who has a boyfriend, who's popular, who doesn't play a messy sport…but that's not me." Melissa parked in front of the building in a 15 minute parking space. I grabbed my wallet and shoved it in my pocket.

"Spence I don't care about all that stuff, I'm happy you're you." Melissa handed me a ten dollar bill. "I want a-."

"Carmel latte." I finished for her.

"How did you know that?" Melissa asked. I opened my door and gave her a curious glance.

"Because you get the same thing every time and I know caffeine like it's my job. I'm basically on a first name basis with the barista in there." I reminded her before getting out of the car and heading inside. There were a few people in line in front of me, and after two minutes, I could feel my foot tapping against the oak floorboards. I scanned the café, looking for familiar faces but also hoping I didn't see any.

And then I did, I felt my eyes shift to the ground, hoping and praying she didn't see me. When I heard the footsteps come up next to me, I knew I'd been spotted. "Hi…Spencer right?" I looked up and forced a smile Emily's way. Truthfully, I wasn't too intent on seeing anyone I knew today, my morning had been shitty to say the least, and when I've been deprived of coffee for more than four hours I start to get cranky. It's been five hours since I had my morning cup.

"Yeah, that's me." I was finally next in line and I turned towards the barista. "Hey can you add a caramel latte to my usual order, thanks Brendan." I could still feel her presence right next to me. Couldn't she take a hint? I looked down at the cup she was drinking out of, a scribbled out hot chocolate was written on the side of the cup. "Hot chocolate? What is it amateur hour?" I wanted to take it back immediately, I'd forgotten how mean my sarcastic voice was, but Emily's smile made things seem like I didn't exactly make her feel subhuman.

"Well what do you get?" Emily asked. Brendan handed me the cup-holder with my order and Melissa's cups sitting comfortably inside.

"Coffee black with a double shot of espresso." I recited for her.

"Who's the other drink for?" Didn't this girl ever give up? Wait…was she here alone?

"My evil step-sister."

"You have a step-sister?" Emily asked curiously.

"W-wha…no that was sarcasm." Okay, note to self, sarcasm scares the masses. "Look I'm sorry I'm being so-."

"You're upset." Emily blurted out. "Anything I can do to help?" She was certainly overstepping, she didn't even know me, but I was more curious about how she could tell that I was upset so quickly. If it wasn't annoying it was certainly impressive, and that's something that's rather compelling to me.

"Kill my sister." I said with a shrug. "Or kill me."

"I'm not really much of a…killer." She looked down at her feet; she was trying way too hard. I guess I couldn't understand where she was coming from, I lived in Rosewood my entire life, fitting in wasn't a problem. But she was new, and she was going to have to realize for herself that Rosewood could make you who you are, or it could swallow you whole. "And you were being sarcastic again weren't you? Jeez, I'm bad at that."

"You're awful at it." I said with a smirk. "But you'll learn." A smile crept across her face. A loud honking from outside interrupted us, and I looked out to see Melissa glaring at me through the car window. "But that'll have to be some other time; my misogynistic sociopathic sister is waiting." I headed for the door but stopped and turned around. "Hey Emily." She looked up at me. "Next time you come here order a real drink, amateur hour's over." She smiled and so did I as I walked out and got into Melissa's car.

"Who was that?" Melissa asked.

"Nobody…let's go."

**Emily POV**

I was meeting up with Hanna today. She called me up super excited about some, well I'm not exactly quite sure what it was. Her excitement overpowered her sense of properly using syllables. I didn't have it in me to ask her to repeat it. It was quite an earful the first time. I could wait to have her explain in person. Anyhow, it was concluded that we were headed to the shops. I was actually glad she had called me. She was rather blunt but meant it in no other way but honesty. I could appreciate that about her. Her naturally fun attitude was a major plus in my book. Actually after my little run in with Spencer this morning at The Brew I was going to ask her why she always seemed so wound up.

"Emily!" Hanna said rounding the corner from where I was standing waiting in front of our meeting point. She gave my arm a squeeze as she pulled my in for a quick hug. "Hey I actually could go for a bite to eat first if you don't mind. My mom was being a total diva this morning." She rolled her eyes recalling the event. "She was going on and on about me using her heels and not putting them back so I kind of just left. And now I realize I'm pretty hungry." She finished her speech with a small laugh and a shake of her blonde hair.

"Yeah c'mon. Show me what's good to eat here missy." I took her outstretched arm and allowed her to guide me down the street.

We ended up at an upscale grill I didn't quite catch the name of. We were seated, given menus, and told someone would be around shortly to take our orders. Conversation was easy to come by with Hanna. I actually took this as my opportunity to talk about my café run in.

"You know, I actually briefly talked to your friend this morning."

"Oh gosh I'm sorry. Was Ali being a total creeper again? Just ignore her and her comments she's just…"

"No, it wasn't Ali." I quickly cut in. "It was Spencer. She was at The Brew this morning. I was getting hot chocolate, that she poked fun at by the way, and so I went up to her to say hi. I don't think she was in the best of moods, maybe annoyed. But then again I don't know what a good mood for her would be so.." I quietly trailed off, not that it mattered. Hanna was quick to respond.

"Oh Spencer. Yea I'm guessing probably not. A) because she probably hadn't had caffeine in her system yet and B) because she was out shopping with her 'picture perfect sister' ugh," she made a face of annoyance.

"Hmm, but is she is always that..dismissive?" I asked. Curiosity evident in my voice.

"Well, I would say it's a Hasting gene. The whole 'aim to perfection' motto they seem to eat by."

"You mean live by?" I asked trying to make sense of that last part.

"Whatever same thing." She shrugged. "Spencer's a book worm. Not to mention she has to keep up appearances for the ridiculous things that family has planned for her and them as a 'family'. I think I gets to her most of the time but she's not one to stand down from something."

My interest was certainly piqued, not that it wasn't before. But now I had a little more to go on and my brain was off thinking about this girl Spencer Hastings and why she intrigued me so. I didn't have time to go any further into those thoughts because a girl around our age came to our table.

"Ugh, finally." Hanna breathed out.

"Sorry about the wait. I don't usually take that long, promise." She said to Hanna then smiled down to me. "I'm Amy and I'll be your server this afternoon. Can I start you off with drinks or are you ready to order too?"

Hanna was the first to speak again. "I'll have water and the chicken grilled salad. Oh and with ranch, please." She said finally looking up at our server.

"And for you?" The girl asked with a smile on her face.

"I'll have a coke and, a cheese burger with onion rings." I smiled politely back at her, handing over the menus, since I had picked up Hanna's from the table.

"Thank you." She said with a one last smile.

"No problem." I gave a slight shrug, stating that it was clearly nothing out of the ordinary. And with once last glance to our table she was gone behind the counter.

"First off, do you eat that on a regular basis 'cause you have a smokin' figure." Her face turned into that of wonder before it turned into a sly smile. "Second, she was totally flirting with you and you were flirting back." She gave me a slight nudge over the table. Then her faced changed all over again for a whole different reason. "But third, now I'm confused. I thought you were dating Toby? Unless you're not exclusive." She reasons.

Whoa there was just too much in that one paragraph of thoughts that needed fixing.

"Hold on," I finally manage to speak out. I'm sure my face had gone through the same roller coaster of a ride as her did with everything she had said. I was still trying to wrap my head around it. "Okay. One, yeah sometimes I do eat that on a regular basis. I swim and have a rather healthy diet so why not treat myself on a regular basis. Thanks for the compliment." I blushed lightly but continued on. "Two, no she wasn't and neither was I. It's called being polite. And three, I am not dating Toby. I mean yeah when you and Aria saw us we were out but not out out. Nothing romantic there." I finished off.

"Whatever, like I said. She's totally into you. Wait are you even.." she sounded unsure of finishing that sentence.

"Gay." I said.

"Yeah. I mean it's cool if you're not or you are. Not that it matters Em." She says taking my hand.

It may have been the nickname that came so easily out of her mouth, or the way she sounded concerned or maybe how she didn't even seem disturbed at all that I might be made me know I found a pretty cool friend.

"Yeah," I smile squeezing her hand. "I am."

We continued on with our meals. Talked and she gossiped. It was nice. She cleared up my earlier confusion about her excitement. It was a new bag that had just come out and she just had to buy it. When we finished our meals and things we're being cleared away she spoke up again.

"You're welcome by the way." She said rather proud of herself.

"For what?"

"The compliment." Her smile was huge.

"You're such a dork." I said taking a fry to my mouth, with a smile none the less.

**A/N: Thank you to every one who reads. You're reviews are always greatly appreciated.**


End file.
